Fighting Fate Itself
by gamefreek321
Summary: A mandalorain, suddenly orphaned, is taken in by jedi. What seems simple enough will soon take him to remote galaxies, fighting a fight that is too much for him to over come. He will soon meet face to face with a Sith Lord, bent on destroying the Jedi. OC


**Untitled**

Chapter 1: Reflections

Coruscant. Coruscant was The Center of the Universe, the Political Hub World, and the home of the Galactic Senate. Coruscant was also home to the Jedi Temple and the Order which it held. The city was alive, filled with flashing lights and the bustling of skyway traffic. Ships could be seen landing on its various ports all around. Skycars cut In and out of building, avoiding other traffic and hurrying to their destination. Lights illuminated the city streets and crowds bustled by. People laughed and joked as they walked in and out of various bars and shops. There was an air of excitement covering the City at all times, making you feel alive and energized.

Crime was a rare occurrence on the upper levels of Coruscant. Everyone on the upper levels had garnered respect on Coruscant. They never interfered with others and lived their own lives, generally wealthy and safe. The underworld of Coruscant was where crime was bad. Not even the Jedi were eager to solve crime in the Underworld. Coruscant police did what they could, but could only do so much. The criminal gangs had overrun the entire Underworld. On the surface, the Jedi did most of the Peace keeping, which was why there was so little of it. Since a Jedi had control of the Force, it was almost impossible to evade one.

Jedi were generally holed up in the Temple, but several were assigned to patrol the upper levels of Coruscant. These Jedi were always ready to be called in as backup. Few ordinary Jedi left the Temple unless ordered, but Solus Ordo was no ordinary Jedi.

Solus wasn't actually a Jedi, he wasn't even a padawan yet, but he was learning. He was only 12 and had been trained since he was nine to be a Jedi. He wasn't the most powerful force user and he was not even that great at Lightsaber combat, but he was force sensitive, so the Jedi took him in.

Solus was not very fond of his peers. He had no real friends in the order, and to be honest he never tried to make any. To be really honest he didn't trust them. He really didn't trust anyone. He was Mandalorian after all. He had been raised as a proud warrior race. He learned that he could only trust his clan and anyone else was a threat. Of course he was abandoned now, his parents were killed and he had been taken in by the Jedi. He had thrown away the tenets of the Mandalorians whenever he joined the order, but some things could not be forgotten. His mistrust was one of them, but determination was another. He thought back to how it all happened.

_Solus was watched as his parents, Mandalorians who had adopted him at the age of tow, stepped onto a ship taking them off world. His parents were leaving for a mission in Republic Space, but he was going to stay behind on Teth. It was a planet that bordered Wild Space and The Outer Rim. There was little activity in the area, and many mercenaries and smugglers called it home. Solus's mother and father also called the planet home, the home they had taken him to after they adopted him. It wouldn't be long before he would be training in the Mandalorian combat arts, most likely when his parents returned. He waved them goodbye as the lowered the ramp an entered the ship._

_Solus was waiting for the ship to leave after several moments passed, but instead he heard the eruption of blasterfire. His first instinct was to rush in there, but he realized that he couldn't help. He heard a strangled female voice cry out from with. He doubled over as he realized his mom was shot, probably killed. He turned to run back to his house. He kept running and never faltered till he reached the door to the small tent they called a home. He watched out the window to see if anyone followed him, but he realized he was clear. He bolted the door shut and waited. _

Solus held back tears as he recalled the last days he spent with his foster family. They had talked about putting him through a rigorous training regiment upon their return. They would finally allow him to come on missions with them, learn the way of the Mandalorians. _There is no emotion, there is peace. _Solus recited the words, but found it hard to believe them. After all he had been through how could he trust those words.

Solus was now walking at a faster pace, weaving between the streets of Coruscant. He did this often, just to collect his thoughts and get away from the Temple for a while. He loved being Jedi, it gave him a purpose, a motive, but he didn't exactly like the life of a Jedi. He was used to moving often, traveling from world to world, but as a Jedi he stayed on Coruscant, rarely doing anything but meditating. He would come to the streets of Coruscant to feel a thrill. He watched as people sold random items to one another on the street, he watched as people entered the various clubs.

His thoughts began to drift back to what happened after he returned to the tent.

_Solus sat quietly in the tent. It was heated and cooled, and had plenty of room to fit four people, but it was only him. He had stopped crying for the most part, and just stared blankly at a picture they had of their family. He hadn't left the tent since the incident at the ship. He had gotten a local news report on his holvid, which claimed there was a series of murders by spice smugglers. He now knew what happened to his parents. His first instinct was to tell the local authority that his parents were amongst the dead, but he knew there was no use. This was Hutt space, there was no authority. He knew that if someone found him by himself, and realized his parents were dead he would become a slave. He couldn't tell anyone. _

_After a few days Solus began to travel outside of his hut and into town. He was going to tell anyone that asked that his parents had successfully launched and would be back eventually, but he didn't know when. He planned to get off planet and go into republic space, somehow. No one could have guessed the young child was actually planning to sneak onto a starship and escape the planet. He had to be sneaky. He would use a tactic similar to the spice smugglers who killed his parents, but he would do no harm to the pilot. After a successful day of gathering information, he returned to his small hut. _

_After about an hour of rest he heard a rustling outside. He walked to the door flap, and peered out suspiciously. His hand had drifted to a small blaster pistol he kept hidden in case of danger. He saw two creatures walking around his door. They were wearing light brown robes and had a metal cylinder strapped to the belt of the robe. Solus recognized them as Jedi. His parents had told them of the history of the Mandalorians and how they crossed paths with the Jedi several times. They now held each other in a better light, but at one time they were bitter enemies. The tall male was human and he had short, dark hair. He was well built and much older than his apprentice. The apprentice was a Twi'lek, a female. Her twin lekku draped across her back gracefully, and she was also strong. She appeared to be only about 15 or 16 by human standards, and she was very calm and collected. Solus dropped the blaster, knowing he would be no match for a Jedi. _

The Jedi he had met were really the only people he could trust. The man was a Jedi knight, his name was Aeron Starr, and he had been sent to investigate a string of murders in the area. The twi'lek was called Selari Poyara, and she was one of his only friends. She was padawan to Master Starr, as he had suspected. He got to know them rather well, they did save him after all.

By this time Solus was arriving at the steps of the temple. They had large pillars lining the entrance, and lots of steps to climb. It was routine for Solus to climb these. He walked up admiring the large structure and the spires that rest at the top of the temple. The temple had expanded in the past thousands of years, and the ziggurat shape of it was part of that. He walked down one of the many hallways in the temple, toward his room.

He stayed in a dorm style area with many of the other younglings, and wouldn't get his own room until he was a padawan, and it would be located near his Master's.

The routine was so casual that he began to think of his induction into the order.

_Solus listened intently to find out what the Jedi's motives were. He knew they were peacekeepers, but something felt wrong. Suddenly the opening to the tent flew wide and the two Jedi casually came in. _

"_I was told you may have information about the recent string of murders on Teth?" The old man asked calmly. He seemed very genuine, but still Solus didn't let his guard down. "I'm Aeron Starr, this is my apprentice, Selari Poyara, and we are Jedi who were dispatched to check on a string of murders in this area."_

_The man smiled at Solus and it seemed very genuine. The man seemed very kind and made Solus want to trust him, but it wasn't that easy. Solus considered lying to the Jedi, claiming he knew nothing. He had been told stories of the Jedi being able to read minds, so that plan would probably not work. He then thought about killing them with the blaster and then fleeing the planet before anyone could find out. Solus then realized how stupid that was. He couldn't fight a Jedi. They had lightsabers and the rumor was they could feel danger before it even came. He realized the only way to get through this was the truth. He didn't like it, but it was the only way. _

"_My parents were among the murdered. They died only a week ago. We are Mandalorians and my parents were going out to Republic Space to do a mission. They had loaded up a ship and were getting ready to leave. They were on the ship and suddenly I heard blasterfire. I heard a loud shriek from my Mother and quickly ran back here, staying for three days before even leaving," Solus recited the story with a sullen voice. He thought about whether to tell the Jedi of his escape plan. Would they allow that? Before he could say anything, he felt. . . something. He couldn't really describe it. It was as if something tapped into his brain warning him of danger. It sent a chill down his spine. _

"_Someone is outside!" Solus yelled, but before the words finished coming out of his mouth, the Jedi had already leapt into action. They barreled out of the tent, weapons drawn. Solus grabbed the blaster pistol and vaulted over the footlocker he had in the room. Stray blaster bolts ripped through the tent and revealed some o the battle to him. The two Jedi stood still, blocking as much of the incoming fire as possible. They moved their lightsabers with elegance, sending blasterfire back towards what he assumed were the spice smugglers. _

_One of the thugs tossed out a frag grenade, which exploded into a million pieces. Both Jedi had effectively dodged the explosion by rolling to the left and right. They now flanked the last two remaining enemies. They shot out sporadically, but none of the bolts found their targets. When they were close enough, both Jedi simultaneously slashed their lightsabers through the chest of the smugglers. _

_Solus watched in utter amazement at the elegance and finesse which the Jedi disposed their enemies. It was fascinating. He didn't want to get to comfortable, but he assumed they would leave being that was certainly the smugglers causing the trouble. They checked out the thugs and verified Solus' theory. The now began to approach him, still hiding behind the locker. _

_He could hear the conversation they were having. _

"_You aren't going to bring him with us, are you Master?" the Twi'lek apprentice inquired. _

"_That was no chance meeting," The elder began to say, "he has the force can't you feel it?" _

_Solus watched as the apprentice shut her eyes and seemingly an utter calm embraced her. She breathed deeply and suddenly her eyes snapped open. "I feel it, but very faintly, beside he is too old." _

"_The council is desperate, we are in the midst of the clone wars, they need Jedi, and he has potential." _

"_Can he really make the cut?" _

"_You heard him before we fought the bandits; he said he felt something, before they were even there. He couldn't have seen them, we were blocking the view. It was the Force, working in very subtle ways. We have to at least try, besides he is an orphan with nowhere to go."_

"_Fine Master, have it your way," The Twi'lek sighed and gave up the argument. Solus couldn't help but feel elated. Not only was he safe, but he would leave this planet and learn how to be a Jedi. He would learn the same thing the Jedi had just done. He might even fight in those Clone Wars they referred to. He would make something of his life. _

Solus finally made it to his room and fell to his bunk. It was quiet, and he knew he could finally rest.


End file.
